Tomates
by AkemiU
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha ha vuelto a la aldea, y a Naruto no se le ocurre otra cosa que hacer una "fiesta de equipo" en casa de su pelirrosa amiga. Negro y jade solos en un choque de miradas esperando al sensei y al rubio. /-¡Mira Sasuke-kun, el último trozo de tomate!- Dijo con falsa pena. /-Hmp, es mío./


**¡Hoooola! ¿No os esperábais un one-shot, verdad? Salió de una idea que tuve y decidí publicar al momento para que no se me fuese de la cabeza. Por si las dudas, sigo escribiendo en mi otro fic "Caminos cruzados", solo que he publicado esto por simple inspiración. A quienes no lo hayáis leído, os invito a hacerlo (ese, y mi otro three-shot).**

**Espero que os guste y más abajo nos leemos. ¡Disfrutad!**

**.**

**Desgraciadamente, ni Sasuke Uchiha ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**Tomates.**

Suspiró extasiada, el entrenamiento con Tsunade era, cuanto menos, agotador. Solo quería llegar a casa, tomar un baño con espuma, sentarse en el sofá a tomar helado acariciando mientras el lomo de su gatit...

-¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!-A la mierda con su día de relax.

Cierta pelirrosa se encontraba ya a las puertas de su casa, con las mismas llaves en la mano, a punto de entrar y siendo escandalosamente interrumpida. Se dio la vuelta resignada, encarando a su rubio amigo.

-¿Qué quieres, Naruto?

-¿Esa es la manera de saludar a tu mejor amigo después de un mes sin verlo porque estaba en una peligrosísima misión? ¡Esperaba algo más de efusividad, Sakura-chan!

-Está bien.- compuso su mejor cara de falsa alegría y sorpresa.- ¡Oh, qué bien que has llegado Naruto-kun! ¡Te eché taaaanto de menos! Casi no pude parar de pensar en ti a cada segundo que pasaba, temiendo por tu vida. ¡Oh, Naruto-kun!

-Nee Sakura-chan, tienes cara de psicópata cuando intentas sonreír a la fuerza.

-Naruto, me crispas los nervios, ¿qué quieres?- Dijo alzando un puño en señal de amenaza.

El rubio dio un paso y se acercó más a su amiga con cara de intriga.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte.

-¿Han sacado un nuevo ramen instantáneo?

-¡No es eso! Escucha Sakura-chan... Ya sé que tenemos trabajo reconstruyendo la aldea tras el ataque, pero es hora de celebrar que el Equipo 7 ha vuelto, y me preguntaba si...

-No.- Sakura se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

-¡Pero, pero!

-No hay peros que valgan, no podemos permitirnos vaguear en momentos así.

-Saku-chan, onegai...- Y el hiperactivo amigo puso cara de cachorro abandonado, sabía que eso funcionaba con su amiga. O tal vez no.

-He dicho que no Naruto, además, Sasuke lleva su vida apartado de nosotros. Se pasa el día entrenando y apenas me dirige la palabra, mucho menos a ti o a Kakashi-sensei.

-¡Pero porque el teme es un amargado!

-Naruto, estoy cansada, deja de insistir.- La ojijade estaba ya entrando, a un golpe de brazo de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Pero claro, Naruto no se daba por vencido, aunque sea contra su amiga fuerza-de-rinoceronte.

Haciendo uso de toda su faceta infantil, suplicó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Onegai, Sakura-chan. Onegai, onegai, onegai, onegai...

Sakura cerró la puerta.

-Onegai, onegai, onegai, onegai.- Pausa para coger aire.- onegai, onegai, ongeai...- Se escuchaba tras la puerta.

La Haruno comenzaba a molestarse, ni loca pensaba Naruto que volvería a reunirse con Sasuke como si nada. Pidió disculpas y lo aceptaron en la aldea tras ayudar enormemente para evitar que esta fuese destruida, pero eso no quita que ella aún le guardara rencor por los años de ausencia y, dicho sea de paso, los intentos de asesinato hacia su equipo.

-Onegai, onegai, onegaiiiiiiii...

-Naruto...- Un aura maligna comenzaba a filtrarse por los poros de la pelirrosa...

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Onegaiiiii...

Tic nervioso.

-Onegai, onegai, onegai, onegai...

Instintos asesinos.

-Onegaiiiiiiiiii...

-Cálmate Sakura, calma.- Inspirar, espirar, inspirar, espirar, se recitaba a sí misma.

-Onegai...

La gota que colma el vaso.

-¡Está bien, idiota, pero calla de una puta vez o te reviento la boca a hostias!- Gritó la Haruno tras la puerta. Sabía que no se daría por vencido ni aunque le diese una paliza, y tampoco estaba bien dejar medio en coma al Hokage.

-¡Genial Sakura-chan! ¡Iré a avisar al teme! ¡'ttebayo!- Chilló antes de irse.

* * *

Iba a matar a Naruto. Lo iba a dejar sin sus estúpidos tazones de ramen para que muriese cruelmente de inanición...

Esto no podía estar pasando, releyó el mensaje en su móvil.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata tiene antojos y no me deja salir de casa. Gomen je je je... Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei irán a tu casa esta noche a las 9 para la fiesta, yo trataré de escaparme de las garras de mi malvada esposa. ¡Prepara ramen!

Naruto."

Estar sola en la misma habitación que su antiguo amor... Kakashi también iría, sí, pero seguro pasaría el rato leyendo el dichoso librito, que es lo mismo que estar sola con el Uchiha. No tenía nada que temerle, es más, ni lo despreciaba ni lo quería, simplemente le era indiferente. Sasuke siempre fue y seguirá siendo un antiguo amor de niña.

-Kuso...

O a lo mejor quizá se le siguiese acelerando el pulso cuando lo veía por las calles de la aldea.

-¡Maldición!

No, era simple atracción, se había vuelto más atractivo aún. Musculoso, alto, de anchas espaldas, rostro perfecto y perfilado, ojos arrebatadores y labios suplicando ser besados en esa sonrisa arrogante...

-¡Maldito Uchiha!

Sí, sería eso, solo atracción física. Era una mujer adulta y, como mujer, tenía sus necesidades.

-¿Qué pienso ponerme para esta noche? ¿Y qué voy a cocinar? ¡No he hecho ni la compra!

La pelirrosa maldecía constantemente mientras daba vueltas por su habitación. Móvil en mano (o intento de móvil, pues yacía destrozado por la fuerza de su agarre), estaba actuando como una quinceañera que fuera a tener su primera cita. ¿A qué se deben esos nervios? ¿El cabeza gallina? No, ambos apenas se miraban si se veían en el despacho de Naruto, que era lo más cerca que habían llegado a estar, a 2 metros de distancia el uno del otro.

De repente, una idea iluminó el rostro de la Haruno. Corrió hasta su armario y recordó que una semana antes Ino se había quedado a dormir tras una borrachera de las buenas, y se manchó de alcohol la ropa, por lo que se la tuvo que quitar para que Sakura la lavase y... ¡Tachán! Se fue al día siguiente con algo prestado de su amiga ojiverde, dejando en la lavadora un precioso conjunto de minifalda negra y top rojo sin mangas. Además, localizó unos tacones de plataforma negros, que combinarían genial con el modelo elegido.

"Perfecto", pensó. Aunque ella usaba dos tallas más de sujetador que la Yamanaka, y tenía más caderas que ella, por lo que el conjunto se marcaría notablemente a su torneado cuerpo.

-Ahora solo queda la comida...- Y se puso manos a la obra.

* * *

-No.

-No me jodas, Sasuke, ¡que es una fiesta!

-Me dan igual tus fiestas.- Contestó un concentrado moreno en su entrenamiento.

-¡Temeeeeeee!

-Hmp.

-Uchiha, soy el Hokage y harás lo que te ordene.

Sasuke se hallaba en las afueras del barrio Uchiha, donde un pequeño resquicio de árboles le daba intimidad suficiente como para poder practicar su chidori sin llamar la atención de nadie. Miró fijamente a su molesto amigo.

-Ni hablar.- Terminó.

-Oh, claro que vas a ir. ¿O acaso quieres que te ponga como sensei de un equipo de genins?- Naruto sonreía victorioso, su reciente poder como máximo mandatario de la aldea le daba opción a poder chantajear al inchantajeable, frío, vengador e insensible Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke apuntó a Naruto con un chidori en la mano, con gesto amenazante y los ojos entrecerrados, deseoso de enterrar su técnica en el cuerpo del ojiazul.

Naruto volvió a reír.

-¡Estupendo! A las 9 p.m en casa de Sakura-chan. ¡Ah, y quita esa cara de resentido!- Se despidió Naruto alejándose.

-Usuratonkachi...-Maldijo el pelinegro.

-¡Aún te escucho teme! ¡Que soy el Hokage!

El Uchiha dejó su entrenamiento y se encaminó a su hogar, faltaban 2 horas para la "fiesta" y tenía que ducharse e ir a casa de Sakura. Sakura... Hacía días que no la veía, ambos estaban centrados en sus entrenamientos y en la reconstrucción de la aldea. Tenía que reconocer que había cambiado, tanto de actitud como físicamente. Ahora no lo acosaba, es más, juraría que lo evitaba; y su curvilíneo cuerpo y encantador rostro no pasaba desapercibido para nadie... ¿Acababa de llamar encantadora a Sakura? Kami, esta aldea lo estaba idiotizando...

* * *

-¡Uf! ¡Ya está!- Sakura sonrió ante su trabajo. Se había pasado el día entero cocinando y limpiando la casa para que estuviese aceptable, y el resultado parecía de revista.

La cocina, que emanaba un olor delicioso, conectaba con una barra con el salón, ordenado y pulcro, donde yacían una simple mesa de cristal, un sofá y dos sillones acomodados a ambos lados de una modesta televisión y lamparita de rincón. La mesa estaba repleta de comida: refrescos, ramen casero, pastel de cerezas, pizza, risotto con setas y flan. No sabía por qué se había molestado tanto en cocinar, pero nadie la iba a negar que todo estaba exquisito.

-¡Kya! ¡Va a ser lo mejor que hayan probado nunca!

Y con una sonrisa triunfal subió a su cuarto y fue a ducharse y arreglarse para el encuentro.

...

Unos golpes en la puerta la alertaron nada más entrar en la ducha y, mascullando algo sobre lo estúpido que era el nuevo Hokage, bajó a abrir enfundada en una diminuta toalla.

-Hmp. Hola.

-Uchiha.- Se quedó paralizada, no se lo esperaba tan pronto, aún faltaban 15 minutos para la reunión, y menos aún se sentía cómoda por dejar que la estuviese repasando con la mirada y una sonrisa de soy-el-rey-del-mambo.

-Pasa, pasa...- Dijo haciéndose a un lado.

-Hn.- "Qué expresivo", pensaba ella.

-Siéntate y ve picando algo, yo bajo en un segundo.- Y corrió a acabar de ducharse y vestirse, estando en menos de cinco minutos perfumada, levemente maquillada y vestida con ese conjunto que, definitivamente, volvería loco a cualquier hombre que la viese.

Sasuke sonrió levemente ante la tan agradable vista, aunque él no se quedaba atrás. Portaba unos jeans ajustados negros y una camisa blanca con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos y los primeros botones desabrochados, desprendiendo por cada poro de su piel una sutil fragancia que tendría efecto en cualquier persona del mundo. Menos con Sakura, que pasó de largo y fue hasta la cocina a por unos hielos.

Volvió con los vasos servidos de algún refresco y le tendió uno, que él cogió rozando a propósito sus dedos con los de ella. Ambos sintieron un ligero cosquilleo que decidieron pasar por alto. Se sentaron en el sofá, aunque uno en cada extremo.

-Y bien.- comenzó la ojiverde- ¿Dónde has estado trabajando esta semana?

-Hn. Restaurando la casa de los Nara.

-Aaaah...

Silencio incómodo.

-Pues yo he estado entrenando con Tsunade-sama.

-Hmp.

De nuevo otro silencio.

-¡Bueno! ¿Comenzamos a cenar? Kakashi se está retrasando...- Sakura miraba nerviosa el reloj de pared del salón, hace media hora que llevaban sumidos en un silencio sepulcral, propio de un cementerio, y su antiguo sensei debería haber llegado.

-Como quieras.

Sakura sirvió a Sasuke un poco del risotto de setas, pero al ver que el Uchiha no dejaba de mirar el plato asqueado, preguntó.

-¿No comes?

-Odio las setas.

-Pues aparta las setas y come el arroz.

-También el arroz.

La pelirrosa comenzaba a mosquearse, era un consentido, pero por suerte había hecho más comida, así que le sirvió ramen en un tazón y pizza. Pero nada más llevarse el moreno un trozo de pizza a la boca, lo escupió, dejando a una Sakura más que enfurecida.

-¿Qué diablos pasa ahora?- Preguntó molesta.

-Esto es veneno.- Dijo pegando un largo sorbo a su refresco.

-Se llama pizza, Uchiha. PI-ZZA. ¿Y el ramen, qué, tampoco te gusta?

-No.

-¡Arg!- Cogió el plato en el que le había servido la comida y lo vació en el cuenco de su gato.

-¿Te gustará por lo menos el flan, o el pastel de cerezas, no?

-Hn. No.

Sasuke disfrutaba viéndola enfadada, era tan Sakura... Se veía demasiado graciosa cuando ÉL y solo él la molestaba, y ninguno de los babosos que andaban tras de ella. No es que Sasuke Uchiha, el vengador, fuera un cotilla, pero era un hecho que media aldea se había declarado a la pelirrosa.

-¡Me pones enferma, Uchiha!- Espetó ofuscada y de pie frente a Sasuke.- ¡Pues bien, no comas!- Y se sirvió su propia comida, comiendo alejada de él lo máximo posible. No está de menos decir que Sakura se cuidaba y, por tanto, había hecho comida para ella especial de dieta; en resumen, una mísera ensalada.

Sin embargo, cuando entró al salón saliendo de la cocina con un bol de ensalada, el pelinegro no apartó la vista del plato. Sakura se dio cuenta de ello, y de por qué de repente estaba tan interesado en su comida para grillos. Tomates. Sí, la ensalada era de tomates y queso y, por lo que recordaba ahora, el tomate era la comida (y única) comida que mantenía a Sasuke vivo. Sonrió con malicia y se sentó cerca de él.

Comenzó a comerse el tomate, dejando el queso de lado, lentamente. Pinchaba muy despacio un trozo de tomate y con más lentitud, se lo llevaba a la boca, rozando sus labios en el camino y degustándolo como si fuera caviar.

-Hummm...- Dejaba escapar de su boca. Ahora se enteraría ese idiota de lo que era provocar a una Haruno, por lo menos podría haber fingido que algo le agradaba, o no llamar veneno a su pizza casera.

Por su parte, el de ojos negros la observaba con odio. Se estaba comiendo SU tomate, lo único que a él le gustaba de aquella copiosa comida, y lo estaba haciendo con recochineo. Pero nadie se reía de Sasuke Uchiha y salía ileso para contarlo.

-Sakura.- Llamó su atención. Ahora ella lo miraba con el tomate en los labios, de manera muy sugerente y expectante ante lo que diría.

-¿Pfquéff?- Contestó con la comida en la boca.

-Sabes que esa es mi comida.

-No Sasuke-kun.- utilizó ese sufijo para picarlo.- yo me he molestado en preparar toda una comida para que el señorito la desprecie con insultos, y esta es mi comida, de mi dieta.- Y sonrió con falsedad y malicia, volviendo a su bol de ensalada.

-Oh, mira Sasuke-kun, el último trozo de tomate.- Continuó con falsa pena apuntando con el tenedor al pedazo rojo.

Sakura pinchó el trozo y se lo llevó a la boca, todo esto siendo observado con profundo odio y pasión por un par de ojos que se habían vuelto del color de la sangre.

-De eso nada. Hmp, es mío.-

Y se abalanzó sobre su compañera, acariciando con la lengua los labios para que abriera la boca. De un rápido movimiento, capturó el trozo de tomate del interior de su boca y se lo llevó a la suya propia. Al acabar el inusual robo, volvió a su asiento alejado de ella, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Mientras tanto, la Haruno estaba que hervía de ira. Primero despreciaba su comida, y luego robaba su tomate, esto era la guerra...

-¡Uchi...!

Pero no pudo terminar ya que su boca se hallaba de nuevo aprisionada por unos labios pasionales, deseosos de degustar cada centímetro de ella. El beso, apasionado y correspondido por ambos, se fue tornando más y más salvaje. Sasuke la recostó sobre el sofá, quedando él encima.

-Hmnn... Hay algo que me gusta más que el tomate, Sakura.- Dijo entre beso y beso

-¿Q-Qué... Uchi-ha...?- Alcanzó a decir entre suspiro y suspiro.

-Tú.- Y finalizó la, para ambos, extensa charla con otro beso, esta vez acariciando el vientre de la pelirrosa y subiendo su provocativo top rojo.

-Humm...- Suspiró ella al sentir unas varoniles manos recorriendo sus piernas. Las enroscó a la cintura de su anfitrión y dijo con la voz cargada de deseo.- Arriba, primera puerta a la izquierda... Habitación.- Y volvió a jadear cuando sintió esas manos en sus nalgas, levantándola y llevándola al cuarto.

* * *

-¡Aaah! ¡Más, más!- Gritaba Sakura a los cuatro vientos.

Kakashi sonrió parado en la puerta de la casa de su ex-alumna, hizo bien en perderse en el camino de la vida -cofcoflibreríaparacomprarmáslibrospornocofcof-, estaba bien que por fin su casi hija tuviese un poco de libertad. Cierto es que se suponía que tenían una cita de equipo "por los viejos tiempos" como le dijo Naruto, pero para él, el sexo estaba más por encima que las fiestas, así que se marcharía y...

-¡Sa...Sakura!- Se sorprendió el peligris al escuchar esto último y reconocer al portador del Sharingan.

Definitivamente, se decía a sí mismo, el equipo 7 estaba unido de nuevo, y más que nunca...

* * *

**¡Tachán! ¿Qué tal, qué tal? No puedo esperar a que me dejen sus opiniones *_*. Ha salido bastante largo, sí, pero esa era mi intención. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y me comenten qué tal pareció.** **  
**

**Nos leemos. ¡Sayô! ^^ **

* * *

**Si te ha gustado esta historia... REVIEW para que siga publicando más (¡chantajista!)**


End file.
